Fear Thy Self
by Elissahara30
Summary: This is an answer to the rqfic October 2006 Scary Story Challenge. Warning: Disturbing content, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge #: October 2006 - A Scary Story**

**Author: Elissa**

**Title: Fear Thy Self**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers/Warning: All of the JE's Books. Disturbing content, read at your own risk.**

_At times I am tittering on the edge of sanity and one false move would have me plunging into the dark oblivion below. Faint voices, a constant whispering that seemed to follow my every day routine, and the ones I knew in my mind as 'The Others'. My mind was invaded by a constant stream of horrors as 'The Others' wanted to be heard. It was damning, what the voices wanted me to do, but I had to listen, 'The Others' demanded it. So I would close my eyes and listen, and I would sway to their song, it was time._

_I let my fingers caress the black silk scarf in my pocket, a reminder of what my duty to 'The Others' entailed. I walked from out of the shadows and followed the lone woman, she was simple, a house wife of five children. She needed my deliverance as 'The Others' required._

_So I had grabbed and dragged her into the alley and I had relieved her of the burden of life. I had wrapped the black silk scarf around her neck and soon the struggling stopped. And 'The Others' quieted their voices and I knew peace for another night. _

-8888-

I bolted upright in bed, my heart pounding. All of the little hairs were standing on end and I felt the fear skitter along my skin. I blindly groped along my nightstand until my hand made contact with the Sig Sauer that Ranger had given me. I felt the familiar cold handle in my hand and for a brief moment I felt safe.

I strained my ears trying to hear what made me awaken in such a sudden panic. I couldn't make anything out over my harsh breathing. I stood up cautiously and walked into the rest of my apartment. I went from room, to room and turned on the lights, looking for the source of my disquiet. I found nothing. I finally came to the spot I started my search and slumped against my bedroom door and berated myself for being spooked. I had only been back into my apartment for three weeks, and I still haven't felt comfortable being her alone.

It was a little over two months ago that Eddie Scrog had held me and Ranger's daughter Julie hostage in my apartment. It was here that Scrog had shot Ranger in a bid to take over Ranger's identity and I almost lost a person who was very important to me. I managed to come to terms with what had happened, but there were still nights that I had to deal with the aftershocks of that old fear.

I headed back into my bedroom and on an off chance looked out my window to the parking lot below. I noticed some odd movement by the garbage dump and I felt the hair rise up on my arms again. I absently rubbed my hand across my skin to sooth away, what ever unbidden fear that wanted to creep up on me. I let the curtain fall and took a step back from my window and shook my head, "Get a grip Stephanie." I mumbled to myself. I put my gun away and turned off my bedroom light and crawled back into bed.

-8888-

_I was walking back to my home when a light caught my eye, I looked up at the second floor window. I saw a shadow walk by, I stood rooted the spot instead of continuing on. After a few minutes the curtain was pulled back and my breath caught in my throat._

_Hallowed in the soft light of the room, was a woman. I could feel myself drawn to her, and I knew she should be mine. I felt the 'The Others' waken and murmur in my mind. "This one," they whispered and I had to agree. Out of all the ones who had been mine before, she was one that called to me and not them._

"_Yes," I said, "Yes, this one." And I slunk back into the shadows and slowly continued my journey home._

-8888-

I breezed into to the Bonds office and plunked my box of donuts on Connie's desk. Lula and Connie were both absorbed into reading the news paper and neither one paid me any attention. "What's up?" I asked.

Lula looked up at me sharply and said, "You mean you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" I looked at Connie than at Lula.

"Marcy Benderson was murdered last night," Connie said, "She was on her way home from Church choir practice when someone dragged her into an alleyway and strangled her to death."

I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked from Connie to Lula, "My God, that's horrible."

Lula bobbed her blond corn rolled head up and down, "You got that right, says here that the murderer used a black silk scarf. I don't know why anyone would walk the streets alone at night. It's just not safe, no matter what neighborhood you live in."

I'm not sure if I agreed with Lula or not, but I wasn't about to go out alone looking for my skips if there was some murdering psycho on the loose. I shook my head out of my dark thoughts and asked Connie, "Do you have any new files for me?"

Connie was sorting through the folders on her desk when my cell phone rang, "Hello?"

All I heard was empty air and when I was about to turn off my cell a dark breathy voice said, "I can see you."

My body stiffened immediately and both Connie and Lula gave me sharp looks, "Who is this?" I demanded trying to keep the unease out of my voice.

"I wonder if you smell as good as the bottle of Dolce Vita in your bathroom." I felt my knees give out and I sat heavily on the old couch in the office. "Will you wear the black dress for me when I come to deliver you from life?" Then the connection ended. My whole body started to quake as I let the phone drop into my lap.

"Stephanie? Shit you look like you saw a ghost, who was that on the phone?" Lula sat next to me.

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, and all that I could think about was that somewhere someone was watching me and they had been in my apartment and gone through my things. Lula looked at Connie, "Call Super Cop, and tell him get over here."

-8888-

_I watched as a SUV pulled in front of the office and a man jumped out and quickly entered the building. I watched as the man brought out what was mine, and I felt 'The Others' get agitated._

"_Shhhh," I whispered, "She will be ours."_

_I pulled out the black laced nightie that had been in 'Mines' drawer and closed my eyes as I rubbed the delicate material against my face. Then I felt a shiver run through my body as I opened my eyes again. Soon, it would have to be soon, and I dropped the garment on the ground and walked away. _

-8888-

I sat in Joe's living room sipping a bottle of beer trying to keep myself together. I have been stalked more times than I could count and I just wish at least once that I didn't attract every psycho in the State of New Jersey. I wonder if there was a listing out there that advertised my apartment as a stomping ground for all the head cases in the area. Just the thought that someone had gone through my things made me feel violated.

Joe sat down next to me and I curled myself against him. He put a comforting arm around my shoulders, "Are you doing better now, Cupcake?"

I sighed against his neck, "Do you think I'm over reacting?"

"I was on the job when I got the call for Marcy Benderson's murder." He paused and squeezed me a little tighter, "I'm just glad that your taking this threat seriously, whether its comes to anything or not I just want you safe."

"If it's all the same to you I'd prefer to sit this one out. I'm more than willing to lay low for a while and just see if this was just some sick prank or not." Joe started to nozzle my neck and I started to relax totally in what he was doing to me. We were starting to get hot and heavy when Joe's pager went off.

"Shit," he growled as he pulled away form me and grabbed his pager. He read the readout and swore under his breath. He looked at me with regret, "I need to get this there's been a shooting. Are you okay being here by yourself? Do you want me to take you to your parents' house?"

I didn't like the idea of being here alone and that Joe had to work, but I thought I was safe enough here, "I'm okay. You got work to do."

He looked at me seriously, "If or any reason that you feel threatened call me or Ranger."

I smiled at Joe's concern, "Don't worry," I gave him a lingering kiss, "I hope you don't have to be gone too long." I said throatily.

I heard Joe groan as he stepped back from me and retrieved his service revolver from the kitchen counter and clipped it on his belt, "Lock up after me," then he smiled at me, "I love you, Cupcake."

"I love you too," I walked him to the door and after another goodbye kiss I locked up behind him. I went back into the living room and sat on Joe's couch and grabbed the remote. I looked at Bob laying on the floor by my feet and said, "I guess its just you and me."

-8888-

_I had found her again. It was almost too easy to get into the house. I noticed the MINE was sleeping so peacefully on the couch. There are always so beautiful when they look like they are in there eternal slumbering. It was so easy to feed the dog the sleeping pills I had prepared before coming over; I didn't want the animal to wake MINE up._

_She was so pretty, so much prettier than all the ones I had before her. I ached to touch her, but 'The Others' didn't think it was time just quite yet._

_I contented myself by wandering the MAN's house, and noticed that this place spoke of only a bachelor's space. The simple subtle statements of them being single made me smile; maybe I should enjoy her before I deliver her from life._

'_The Others', seemed to be angry by that idea, but I didn't care. I walked back into the living room and took the black silk scarf out of my pocket. I closed my eyes and tantalized myself with the feel and imagining wrapping the fine cloth around her neck. I started to breathe heavily as I thought about watching the light of life slip from her eyes._

"_Soon," I whispered almost inaudibly, "Very soon." I then bent down and loosely wrapped the black cloth around the animal's neck and I made my way out of the house._

_TBC . . . _

A/N: Okay, so I started this to answer the challenge and I am not sure how long this one will be. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge #: October 2006 - A Scary Story**

**Author: Elissa**

**Title: Fear Thy Self02**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers/Warning: All of the JE's Books. Disturbing content, read at your own risk.**

I woke up slowly on Joe's couch and knew something was deep down something was very wrong. I carefully sat up and looked around the living room, but nothing looked out of place. I carefully stepped over Bob and checked the front door and check the deadbolt to make sure everything was locked.

I made my way back into the kitchen and checked that the back door was locked also. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, trying to figure out why everything felt so off balance. Maybe that phone call upset me more than I realized. I decided I was going to head up to bed and went to the fridge for another beer.

"Bob, come boy lets go up to bed." I called, as I made my way back into the living room. "Come on Bob, move your lazy butt!" I was really confused now, I knew Bob could sleep for hours but he never had trouble going up to Joe's bedroom before. I got closer to Bob when the unspeakable unease came over me again. "Bob?" I asked with a slight waver in my voice. I bent down to shake the dog awake when I noticed the black silk cloth around his neck.

I stumbled backwards and landed hard on my backside. I backed peddled as fast as my shaking body would carry me. When I collided with the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room my pocket book fell off the table there. I snatched it up and fished my gun and my cell phone. It took two tries to get my trembling fingers to hit the speed dial one.

"Yo," Came the tired response on the end of the line.

"Ranger!" I sobbed out in relief. "I think Bob's dead!" I babbled into the phone, "Someone was in the house and I think they killed Bob!" I can feel the hysteria creeping up my throat trying to chock the air out of me.

"Babe, where are you?" I could tell he was getting dressed and right now I just wanted him here!

"I'm at Joe's, please just get here!" My breathing was getting faster and faster and I wasn't sure if I could hold onto the panic any longer.

"I'm on my way. Just hold on Babe." And then he hung up.

I closed my cell and held myself looking around the room trying desperately to hold onto my fear. I started to cry so hard that it hurt my chest. I never noticed the door opening or him taking me in his arms, but the instant he touched me I melted into Ranger's embrace. I was safe.

-8888-

_How could she! She left and now I can't find her. Where was MINE, they are not supposed to leave me! They all belong to me and she was no different. I had to find her 'The Others' were warring in my head and I felt the pain of their suffering._

_I wanted to howl, and I wanted to rage. I cried, and 'The Others' cried with me. None of them ran before, I will have MINE and she is going to be freed, it was my gift to her. Didn't she understand how special my gift was for her, how much I loved her? _

_I must make her come to me. Then she'll see special she was to me. 'The Others' hummed, and I felt at peace once again as I discovered my way to her._

-8888­-

I hadn't gone back to Joe's after that night. Ranger had taken me to a safe house after he had rushed Bob to the vets. I was very relieved to find out that Bob was going to be okay. Ranger didn't know if this nut job knew about the Haywood offices so we all agreed that I needed to be somewhere no one knew to find me.

I hated being locked up, but the simple reassurance that I was safe was good enough for me. I had found out that this guy was a known serial killer that so far had left a trail of dead woman that covered five states. I had not intention of being his next victim.

I was flipping through a magazine when my cell rang, "Hello?"

"Do you like horses Stephanie?" Asked a dark whispering voice on the other end.

I shivered and then motioned that I had a call, Tank my guard of the day, started a trace. "Who is this?" I asked harshly, I was not going to let him cow me again. Tank nodded to me to let me know that they are working on it. I felt the knowledge buoy my confidence.

"I hear Palominos a nice breed, but I am rather fond of Arabians. What kind do you like?" It was said with such a sick silky seduction that it gave my stomach a queasy lurch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Oh, Stephanie," he breathed, "Why wont play with me, just a little."

Just the sound of his voice made me want to take a hot scolding shower, "I don't like to play games."

"Hmm," he breathed again, "I have friend who really like horses. Would you like to talk to her?"

I shot Tank a paniced look and despite my promise to not come unglued, I was failing fast, "Talk to who?" I asked as my voice wavered.

"Aunt Stephanie?" Came the small voice on my niece May Alice.

TBC . . .

A.N: Yes, I know I AM EVIL!!!!! Muahahahahah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge #: October 2006 - A Scary Story**

**Author: Elissa**

**Title: Fear Thy Self03**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers/Warning: All of the JE's Books. Disturbing content, read at your own risk.**

_I stood watch as the little one slept. She had cried for her mommy for hours and finally I gave her something so I could have peace. 'The Others' agreed that the little one should bring MINE to me. I was wary; I didn't like scaring the little one. She had such a sweet tender face and she was so small like a china doll._

_She was easy to lure away it almost wasn't challenging enough. All I did was offer her to ride to see some pretty horses. She had been so eager to see pretty horses, and she had such a sweet smile for such a little one. Maybe when she is older she can be one of mine, but now I have another I needed first._

_I looked out at the night. So dark like my lovely scarves. I longed for MINE, with a desperate need. I imagined my body close to her as she fought for her last breath. I closed my eyes and I can just feel her death throws against my body. I could feel my desire for MINE grow._

"_Yes," I whispered as the silky cloth slipped through my fingers, "yes."_

-8888-

I sat on the bed leaning heavily against Ranger's broad chest. My stomach hurt with fear, as I worried about Mary Alice. My panic had consumed me after the phone call and Tank had gotten a hold of Ranger, and it took him a better part of an hour to calm me down.

Ranger brushed a kiss against my forehead, "Are you calmer now?"

I may be calmer, but I was a far cry from being alright. Somewhere out there my niece was being held by a serial killer. And all these horrid images swam before my eyes and I prayed that she was found before he became his next victim.

"You're going to have to use me bait." I spoke with a quietness the belayed my terror. I had to be calm now, because anything else was unproductive.

I felt Ranger stiffen behind me; I could feel the tension radiate off him, "Babe."

"You know its true Ranger, like when Scrog had Julie; you have to use me to draw this guy out. I trust you to have my back." I moved my head so I could get a better look at his face and I could see the tension in his jaw even as he gazed back at me.

"We're dealing with a different type of person Babe. From information I was able to obtain, this guys been killing for years and never been caught." Ranger tightened his hold on me, "Trenton PD and the FBI have formed a task force."

I wanted to laugh bitterly, how many times had the TPD and the FBI formed a task force only to fail and somehow I still blundered into the middle. Too many to count. I was the one this guy wanted and by god I would make sure he got me before something happened to Mary Alice.

-8888-

_I stepped out into the sun and watched as the people from the Burg put up flyers for the little one. I approached one of the volunteers and offered my help. I spent an hour putting up flyers. I spoke quietly to the mother and offered my prayers. She took my hand and thanked me._

'_The Others' stayed quiet while I grumbled about how dangerous our world had become. I had offered water bottles to others who went door to door asking if they had seen anything out of the ordinary. I looked to see if MINE was there helping the search, but she was missing. I knew would come back, I could feel it._

_I kept one of the flyer just for my self, a memento of all my caring hard work and I went back home._

-8888-

I stood in the back of the room as the joint task force meeting listed all the available information on the Serial Killer. I felt useless, but I knew I needed to be seen. He wanted me and I had a feeling that he would exchanged me for Mary Alice. Ranger and I didn't talk on the drive back to Trenton, and the tension was thick. I wondered if this situation wasn't affecting him as bad as it was me.

Joe had been adamant that I should stay out. It was too dangerous he argued, but I disagreed. I needed to be involved every step of the way. No matter how terrified I was, it had to be even more terrifying for a seven year old girl.

"Does anyone have any questions about the information that was presented here tonight?" asked Agent Crapchuttes who in charge of the meeting.

Stepping forward I boldly said, "I volunteer myself to used as bait."

I don't think I had every seen a room grow so quiet in my life. Every person looked back at me and since I was standing between Joe and Ranger, I felt a little intimated. But no matter what, I had to do this for my niece.

"I understand your need to be involved Miss Plum, but you really need to let the professionals handle this." Agent Crapchuttes said arrogantly.

Every cop who had ever known me seemed to suck in their breath and waited for my response. For a man with a 'crappie' name he sure had a lot to learn about the Burg. I walked further forward and knew that both Joe and Ranger wanted me just let them lead, but they also knew me well enough that I would offer myself up either way.

"He will contact me again, because he wants me. I will do everything necessary to make sure my niece comes back alive. Either you let me help, or by God I'll hunt for him myself." Every cop turned and looked at Agent Crapchuttes and waited for his response.

TBC . . .

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Interesting that I learned that I have what it takes to creep people out. Of course I'm still debating if that is a good thing.


End file.
